


【theseus/newt】看不见的爱人（一）

by Doloreschou



Series: 看不见的爱人 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doloreschou/pseuds/Doloreschou
Summary: 他们的关系也许永远没有办法放在太阳底下，但月光看得见彼此眼中的爱意。





	【theseus/newt】看不见的爱人（一）

**Author's Note:**

> * 角色属于J.K.R，OOC属于我
> 
> * 未成年（）行为有提及
> 
> * NC-17
> 
> * 随手写的，更新缓慢，频率不定
> 
> * 条理逻辑不存在，部分细节全靠臆想，私设很多

newt有一个女朋友。  
这个流言不知从何时经由哪一张嘴开始向四周扩散，而newt依旧沉浸于照顾他的小动物。于是微弱的火星从赫奇帕奇长桌的一头烧到另一头，以至于在圣诞假期前一天，newt被一群好奇心旺盛的小獾堵在了公共休息室。  
那时他刚从逼仄破旧的地下室中悄悄摸回宿舍，打算躲过围绕炉火狂欢的众人早点回到床上。然而很不幸，newt并未能躲开那些带着探究意味的视线，他不得不硬着头皮停下来。当一个醉醺醺的（很显然有一些不老实的学生偷偷喝了点黄油啤酒）alpha搭上他的肩膀时，他的身体不可避免地僵住了。  
嘿，newt，那个五年级的学弟试图让自己看上去不那么……过分八卦，但他仍然说了出来，你是不是有个女朋友？  
梅林的内裤啊！newt仿佛踏进了格兰芬多的狮子窝，一瞬间休息室里所有的眼睛挤到他身上，newt感觉自己正被这群偷听的同学架在炉火上炙烤。他忍不住把自己缩成一粒灰尘，好躲过注视的目光。但是五年级的赫奇帕奇和他的朋友们仍在等待他的答案，他发誓有一瞬间看到newt发红的耳尖，但是newt却生硬地告诉他们：  
我没有，我没有喜欢任何一个女孩。  
那些词语一块块地从newt嘴里蹦出来，表情十足认真。五年级的学弟确信，newt说的是对的。于是他咯咯地笑了，得意地向身后的同伴伸出手。  
休息室里小部分人发出一声哀嚎，为了他们在赌注中失去的银西可，newt后知后觉地意识到自己被拦下来的原因。他又退回到包裹着的厚壳里，回到房间后趴在门上，不安地听着外面的动静。很快休息室又恢复了热热闹闹的谈笑声，newt终于松口气，庆幸自己只是个不太起眼的谈资（他平日里的沉默孤僻让他不会向自己的兄长一样被过分关注，感谢梅林）。  
他脱下灰扑扑的长袍，上面还有一些口水渍。今晚他仔细检查了那只受伤的幼兽，确认伤口完全愈合后将它还给了它的父母，这是它亲密的感激。这下他可找不到任何理由留在霍格沃兹度过圣诞假期，theseus知道这个消息后高兴地写了封信，说他已经请了足够长的假期来陪伴他的弟弟。  
newt赤裸地站在喷头下，温热的水流抚过身体的每一寸，没有一丝痕迹的、光滑的皮肤。这种触感让他联想到了他的爱人，newt的体温开始上升，在蒸汽的作用下他的脸颊逐渐泛红，还未完全成熟的茎芽高高翘起。  
爱人，这个词语被压在舌尖，是newt无法宣之于口的秘密。但他说的都是真的，他没有欺骗外面的赫奇帕奇。  
newt的手缓慢下移，却没有直接抚慰发胀的部位，而是谨慎地将食指探进后方的穴口。现在只有他一个人，空旷的浴室里回响着水声，掩盖住他努力压抑的急促呼吸。两根手指在里面抽插，时不时会带进一些温水，这种新奇的体验让他的指尖多进了几分，newt不由咬住下唇，一边加快手上的动作。  
很快他听到外面的脚步声越来越响，他的同学们似乎结束了聚会，准备回寝休息。newt神经紧绷，在恐惧与兴奋的作用下，手指狠狠地在热乎乎的洞穴里搅合，喷溅的浊液立刻顺着水流消失在下水道。他轻轻喘气换上了睡衣，脸上透着被催熟的红晕，脚步发软。他洗的时间有点长，不过喝高了的舍友并没有注意到这点，彼此互道一声晚安以后就钻进了被窝。  
鼾声起起伏伏，newt却睁着眼，回味着浴室里发生的自渎，高潮的余韵仍在发挥作用。去年暑假newt和他的恋人一起探索了身体的禁地，那是个妙到毫颤的夜晚，在一次次热情的肉体撞击下，他在汗水与呻吟中昏昏睡去。他的恋人惊喜地发现newt可以仅靠后面的刺激到达顶峰，于是剩下的时间里，两人像一对发情的兔子，在各个角落里不遗余力地开垦这具青涩敏感的身体。假期过后，他们再一次分离，newt只能挑选洗澡的时间抚慰不时抬头叫嚣的渴望。但手指并不能给予他想要的、足以令他失神尖叫的极乐，后面的小口很快紧紧闭合，好像未曾被造访过一般。  
明天，不，他看着窗外发白的天色，今天，很快newt就能见到他的爱人了。他坐在列车上拆开刚买的巧克力蛙，稍微分了一会儿神，没能抓住它。不过newt并不在意，因为他的心已经被别的东西填满了。

 

theseus有一个神秘爱人。  
历时一年的观察终于让他的助理Sandra得出这个结论。  
年龄不明，身份不知，样貌成谜，但她确信自己的观察力，以及女人的直觉。作为首席傲罗，Theseus·Scamander每日都会应付雪山般的信件与公文报告，Sandra看他从善如流地回复每一封掺杂着不同目的的信，带着节制疏离的礼貌。他对待那些纸如同疲惫的麻瓜工人对待流水线上的产品，不过凡事总有例外，比如那位每周一上午十点光临的神秘笔友。  
那会儿她刚结束傲罗训练营的课程，还像个学生一样乖乖坐在办公桌前等待上司的指示。接着下一秒她就震惊地看着印象中那个强大、冷淡的男人在收到一份再普通不过的信后，脸上竟能呈现出如此丰富的表情。身旁的前辈一脸淡定地告诉Sandra，信的主人是theseus的弟弟，一个爱好古怪的小男孩。  
再后来她开始能理解为何身边的人对此见怪不怪了——因为她的上司，真、的、太、在、乎他的newt了：从九点半开始，theseus的视线就时不时瞥向窗台，等待公共猫头鹰的到来。有时天气恶劣小家伙们偶有迟到，他担忧的眼神就仿佛淋雨的不是那些猫头鹰而是他的弟弟。渐渐Sandra习惯带着戏谑意味偷看上司读信时皱起又松开的双眉，如果不是theseus俊美正气的脸，总显得有点滑稽。在弟弟面前，theseus似乎连最简单、最公式化的回信也无法做到：他为每一封信件注入太多关爱与宠溺，当然也会有些无奈与沮丧——比如newt不肯回家的时候——在闲谈时他提及newt的次数让他看上去像个无可救药的粘人哥哥。  
可随着时间变化，她仍然感受到了一些细微变化，theseus似乎过分投入了，这显然超出她所能理解的兄弟关系，于是她不得不怀疑那些周一信件是否全来自一个个性有点叛逆、拒绝兄长亲近的弟弟。天啊，theseus的嘴边露出一个短暂甜蜜的笑容，他再次拿出最新的那封信。Sandra很难相信信上只是写了他的弟弟要回家过圣诞，尤其在今天看到theseus崭新的三件套后。  
他真是要命的性感。价格高昂的布料妥帖地包裹住傲罗健美的身材，衬衫与马甲紧紧勾勒出长期战斗锻炼出的肌肉线条，她注意到大衣的款式比平日里的更加时髦，怀表也换了新的。当theseus迈入魔法部的圆形广场时，他仿佛不是在上班，而像个贵族青年踏进社交舞池。Sandra感觉今天办公室里的香水气味超出了她能承受的阈值。  
观察敏锐的傲罗似乎没有注意到因他的装扮引发的办公室骚动，Sandra肯定他的精力全放在那个秘密情人上，theseus简单分配了任务以后（其实他的假期从今天就开始了，但你知道，theseus真的很爱这个魔法部大家庭），便毫无留恋之意地大步离开。  
出于同事情谊，在theseus离开前Sandra客气地问他是否有约，几位仍在单身中的女士迅速抬起了头。  
我现在要去九又四分之三车站，theseus心情似乎不错，并没有刻意抿唇收敛他的微笑。newt，他又将这个名字重复了一遍，newt放假了，我接他回家。  
可你更像是去见你的情人，Sandra在theseus转身的瞬间吐了吐舌头，暗自腹诽。此刻她更加坚信theseus是在拿他无辜可怜的弟弟做借口，来掩饰一段不为人知的地下恋情。  
真奇怪，Sandra始终感到疑惑，能与theseus这样的人（虽然他是个严格的上司，不过确实完美）相恋是件不能放在太阳底下的秘事吗？

 

newt仍然对白天里theseus的拥抱感到惊慌，并不是说他讨厌它本身，梅林知道他有多么渴望它，当他们的身体严丝合缝地贴合在一起时，他的鼓膜被不知是谁的剧烈心跳疯狂轰炸。只是月台上同伴们惊奇的目光让他不可避免地担心，朋友们的注视会使那个小秘密忍不住露出蛛丝马迹。他立刻推开了theseus，逼自己无视哥哥流露出的受伤的眼神，同样也无视了胸中渗出的苦涩。  
theseus很快从失态中恢复过来，他又变成那个不苟言笑的兄长。两人之间的生疏淡漠让scamander夫人有些失望，她甚至偷偷告诉theseus尽量不要用这种专制严肃的模样对着newt——别那么像她死去的、有些古板严苛的老scamander。  
他是你最亲密的人。theseus再次想起母亲的话，攥紧了藏在桌下的那只手。它温热，手心还有点湿润，虎口处有一道细小的刮痕。它很小，theseus的手能完全包住。不管过了多少年，当他握住那只手时，theseus依然难以忽视身体里流淌的安定感，足以安抚内心深处的急着冲出桎梏的野兽。那只手的主人还沉浸在上午的愧疚与懊悔中，theseus感受到细微的颤抖，他只能紧紧地扣住它，表示自己一点儿也不介意，又是一次无条件的原谅。  
圣诞节的餐桌上全是scamander家的亲友，今年还多了一家远房亲戚。宴席上那位姑母问起theseus的婚恋状况，她的暗示有点直白露骨，对她姐姐的女儿赞美太多。被介绍的年轻女孩儿头埋得低低的，粉色的脸颊像餐桌上摆放的那束花一般娇艳，不经意地露出一截天鹅般皙白的脖颈。而newt失手磕在盘沿的餐刀分走了theseus大半注意力，姑母的脸色有点不大好看。newt知道餐桌上每个人在想什么，又是如何看他的，他们当中有一部分人并不太喜欢这个与scamander家格格不入的孩子，勉强忍受着他糟糕的礼仪。只有——他的手心被挠了一下，对方意味深长的眼睛里还有一丝揶揄。许久未见，那人的一个眼神轻而易举地让火星肆意燎烧整片草原，正在恶作剧的小指头不轻不重地在newt心上刻下一道道如同被火烫伤的痕迹。他甘愿承受这甜蜜的戏弄，并为无人发现而感到窃喜而忧伤。

 

newt钻进被窝，厚重的被子似乎隔不开深冬的寒气，他赤裸的身体开始发抖。  
楼下的谈话声还在继续，他不知道他的恋人是否参与其中，但newt有点等不及了。家养小精灵还没端上餐后甜点之前，他对这场聚会的耐心就已经消磨殆尽。他快速上楼躲回他的房间，却用了相当长的一段时间待在浴室里。现在他开始后悔，因为看似心急的人只有他一个。  
过了一会儿，房门被拉开一条缝，微弱的灯光照在他绯红的耳廓上，newt紧闭双眼装睡，蜷着身体小心翼翼裹住狂跳的心脏。背后的目光依然驻留在他身上，newt听到一声低沉的轻笑，接着被子便被撩起一角，他光滑的后背贴上了一个宽阔的胸膛 。熟悉的气息让他的肌肉放松下来，懒洋洋地靠在他的情人怀里。  
没想到你是一个裸睡爱好者。他的情人含着他的耳垂，灼热的气息喷在他的侧颈上。修长的双臂紧紧环住他。久违的情潮开始爬上洒满月光的床畔，被子里的温度缓慢上升。  
我没有，newt赤红着脸小声反驳，很快他的声音便被他的情人堵住了。床帏被放下，两人在一片静谧的黑暗中接吻，唇瓣贴合，舌尖勾缠。微弱的水声激起一阵战栗，newt用颤抖的手急切地解开恋人脖子上系得端正的领结，失败了几次以后他发出懊恼焦躁的粗喘，转而开始抚摸对方结实的胸肌。  
情人的吻从抵在胸口的手心开始，一路流连到他的锁骨、乳尖、肚脐……newt看见他的被子高高拱起一块，接着他的阴茎便被温热的口腔包裹着，他忍不住发出一声叹息，将双腿分得更开。他感觉自己被置于火山口上，滚烫的岩浆几乎要没过他的天灵盖顶。恋人的舌头舔舐他的柱身，吮吸顶端的粘液，亲吻底下的双丸……他犹如一个正在发高烧的病人，脑子里塞满了黏腻灼热的浆糊。梅林知道newt用了多少力气是自己从高热中恢复一丝清醒，于是他看见了自己紧抓着床单的指节，看见了他不由自主摆动抽送的腰，看见了被子上的图样——如果不是他的牙齿紧咬着它，他的尖叫应该能让楼下的亲友冲进来。  
很快他在爱人的口中释放，长达几分钟的高潮让他的身体仿佛被蒸过一样，他甚至能尝到黏在发梢上的汗水。一颗毛茸茸的头从被子里钻出来，newt从未笑得如此开心，捧着情人的脸舔去嘴唇上的浊液，两人再次在被窝里分享了一个淫靡的湿吻。想来点儿不一样的吗？他们鼻尖相碰，情人的嘴唇贴着他的嘴角询问道。newt侧过身，被子滑落，露出一大片雪白的后背，情人的手抚上肩胛骨，沿着脊骨的线条一路向下。他拿起放在枕边的魔杖施了一个无声咒，这意味着今夜他们可以玩得过火一点。  
刚刚没拆开的领带正不松不紧地绑在他射精后疲软的阴茎上，newt的屁股被一双大手温柔托起。他一直很瘦，但是那个地方却意外地饱满，对方爱不释手地揉搓臀瓣，newt脑子里只想着明天那里肯定又会留下或青或紫的痕迹。哦……梅林啊，情人的性器摩擦着臀缝，他回过神双手撑着对方的肩膀，专心感受身下那根硬挺的巨物。  
手指抚过狭窄的入口，他的情人轻轻啄着newt脸上的雀斑。你已经准备好了，这不是一个问句，而是陈述一个事实，于是他得到一个奖赏的深吻。newt微颤的膝盖夹紧了对方的胯，他扶着屁股底下的巨兽，缓慢而坚定地将它纳入在浴室里开拓好的洞口。龟头刚塞进去的时候他就要感觉自己快要喘不上气，情人施了一个润滑咒，贴心地扶着他的腰帮他吃下那根尺寸可怕的阴茎。他湿漉漉的穴口贴到最底处的时候，两人同时发出满足的喟叹，由于这个体位的关系，newt感受到了前所未有的饱胀感，他的阴茎也过了不应期，颤巍巍地立了起来。  
他试着扭动屁股，一开始还生涩地吞吐着那根阴茎，等适应以后便放开胆子，由着身体里的怪物在狭窄潮热的穴道里横冲直撞。肉体碰撞的声音在静谧的房间里显得格外响亮，他们为此感到异常兴奋，嘴里不时交换着亲吻，吐露隐秘的爱语。情人的性器意外地顶到某处，newt立刻被打开了奇妙的开关，发出欢愉的啜泣。舌头卷走他眼角的泪水，对方开始用尽全力朝那处开始冲刺。  
温柔的性爱倏然变得激烈，他的腰腹被撞得酸软，提不起任何力气，除了呻吟与哭喊，他什么也做不了，很快便被对方夺去了主动权。情人扶起他的臀部，龟头悬悬地留在穴口，又迅速将手松开，随着重力的作用，阴茎进入到了一个前所未有的深度。他的眼泪失了控，沾满大半张脸，newt感觉每一寸角落都被情人的性器填得满满当当，彼此的身体贴合得如此紧密以至于容纳不下一丝间隙，他的灵魂亦同时被充满。他想要尖叫，这种渴望几欲冲破他的身体，冲破黑夜下的帷帐，冲破他们之间所有阻碍，。他想要被他的爱人侵占，想要将这份浓稠的、晦暗的爱意宣扬，他甚至开始思考是否应该撤销那道无声咒。  
到时房门也许会被撞开，所有人都会看到他像个婊子一样骑在他爱人的身上，看着他们结合处的粘液，看着他们身上的吻痕，看他们如同两个动物一般狂野地交媾——可谁也无法阻止，更无法叫他们分开。他被绑着的阴茎无法射精，但拦不住马眼分泌的液体打湿那条领带。可怜的小东西被箍得紧紧的，但对方似乎不打算解开。他们的喘息随着抽插的频率逐渐急促，他们加快了速度，焦灼地等待即将到来的的高潮——终于，它来了。newt脸色潮红，呻吟也变了调，乖顺地用穴口吞咽下深处喷射的精液。他自己也在着灭顶的快乐中，靠后穴获得了酣畅的高潮。  
多么堕落的感情，他的胸膛却涌上一阵温暖的热流，泪水还在不断流出。领带解下，他的阴茎被情人握在手中爱抚亵玩，乳尖被吮吸得发胀发疼，卧室里的场景一片靡乱，他们还连接在一起。在他的性器第二次释放的时候，newt迷迷糊糊含着情人的无名指，在末端咬下一圈齿痕。  
他们的关系永远没有办法放在太阳底下，但这并不影响他们在月夜下缔结这个郑重的契约。  
他被抱进浴室，堵不上的精液流进合不上的腿间，他弯着腰用手指拨开臀瓣，艰难抠挖出射进深处的粘液。被过度打开的穴口松软红肿，他的情人只能放弃一场浴室性爱，改用舌尖帮他的后处疗伤。他们在浴室里闹了一会儿，笑闹声变成呻吟喘息，最后随着水流的声音被淹没了。newt最后只记得他被放在整理一新的床上，他的情人在他的额发上留下了一个温情的晚安吻，不带任何性的意味的，纯洁得如同他们原本应有的关系一样的吻。他的身体经过热水长时间的浸泡柔软无比，连同意识也不知流淌到何处，但仍然记得轻声说了句“我爱你”。  
他没来得及等待对方的回应，又重新跌落到黑暗中昏昏睡去。

 

TBC


End file.
